Only One Can Win a Fight
by Skipper96
Summary: Jedediah and Octavious get into yet another fight, and this one violent! No SLASH! Jed/Octavious friendship fluff.


**A/N: I'm back! Sorry it's been a while. I've been busy *cough school cough*! Anyway on with the story! **

**P.S Do you think I own this, because if I did there would be WAY more Owen Wilson!**

Only One Can Win a Fight

"We're past words Lerado, now it's time to let Smith and Westen' do the talkin'!", Jedediah yelled at Octavious.

The tow miniature leaders were quarreling again. Octavious was tired of hearing the cowboy say that he was a better leader.

"Yeah, well, at least I am not acting like the leader of three men who say they are building a railroad when they are really just standing around laughing!", Octavious yelled back at the Western.

"Well, at least my men know how ta' do things other than stand 'round in straight, perfect rows with no emotion what-so-ever on their faces waitin' for you ta' boss 'em 'round!

The Generals hazel eyes widened with anger and Jedediah knew he had crossed the line. The cowboy was about to back up when he remembered where they were fighting, at the top of the steps. Jedediah knew that if he walked backwards he would fall but, if he ran forwards he would be grabbed by an angry Roman General and probably be socked in the face. The cowboy decided he would climb down the stairs but he made his decision a little too late.

The Roman had drawn and was pointing it at Jedediah's chest. Jedediah felt fear move through his body, he did not have a weapon that would work up against Octavious's sword.

"Now, hang on their Toga Boy….," the cowboy started but he never got to finish because he felt a sharp pain rip through his chest, he stumbled backwards and fell head over heels down the steps.

All the anger and rage Octavious felt towards his western friend was replaced by worry and fear when he saw Jedediah fall backwards. Octavious cautiously walked to the edge of the stairs and looked down. He saw Jedediah at the edge of the third step; he was on his stomach with his left arm bent awkwardly under him.

Jedediah moaned and tried to push himself off the ground, but in his attempt to get up he rolled down to the next step.

Octavious kept staring at the spot where Jedediah was. After a few seconds he noticed a pool of red liquid. His eyes widened horror when he realized what it was. As fast as he could he climbed down to the fourth step and found the cowboy with his sky blue eyes half closed and his pale blue shirt had a rip in it, was stained red.

The General knelt beside his friend, he was about to say something but Jedediah spoke first.

"Octavious," he whispered while tugging at the red bandana around his neck with his good arm.

The Roman reached over and gently pulled the bandana off the westerns neck.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Octavious asked the cowboy.

"Pressure," the cowboy replied weakly.

"What?"

"Put pressure on it."  
Octavious finally understood what he meant. He out the bandana on top of the gash placed his hands on top of it and pressed down. He felt Jedediah stiffen in pain, so he lightened up on how hard he was pressing.

"More," Jedediah mumbled with his eyes closed.

Jedediah squeezed his eyes tighter when he felt Octavious press down again.

Octavious looked down at his friend and saw that Jedediah's eyes were closed and he had a relaxed expression on his face.

"Jedediah are you still with me my Liege," the General asked the cowboy.

No response came. While keeping one hand on the bandana, Octavious took his other hand and gently shook Jedediah's shoulder. The Roman did not stop shaking the cowboy's shoulder until a shadow fell on top of him. He glanced up and his eyes rested on Larry.

"Octavious, what happened?" the night guard questioned.

"Um…well…Jed and I were fighting and I…um…kind of got violent Octavious stammered.

Larry gazed down at Jedediah. What he saw horrified him. Jedediah's shirt was stained red with blood and his arm was bent at an awkward angle.

"Octavious," Larry said.

The Roman looked up at the night guard.

"I'm gonna take Jed back to the security office and check him out."

Octavious nodded. Larry slid his right hand under the cowboy and placed his thumb, gently, on top of the blood soaked bandana. The night guard started to walk away but a voice stopped him.

"What am I supposed to do?" Octavious questioned.

"Go back to Rome, get yourself cleaned up and I'll come and get you soon," the night guard replied before he turned around and continued walking.

The guard walked at a brisk pace through the lobby of the museum. When he reached the security office, Larry opened the door, stepped in, and flipped the lights on. The night guard, then, strolled over to the sink and laid the motionless cowboy on the white counter top. He then, turned on the faucet so that a trickle of warm water was coming out of the spout. He took the corner of a cloth and put it under the water. Larry then gently pressed it to Jedediah's wound. After about five minutes, the bleeding stopped and Larry cut the rest of the cloth into thin strips. He carefully wrapped them around the blond cowboy's side and taped them into place. He, then, cut more of the cloth off and made a sling for the western's left arm. By stapling a rubber band to each side. With the rest of the cloth-which was about three quarters- he made a bed and laid Jed in it, the night guard went to get Octavious.

It took the Roman General about ten minutes to walk back to Rome. Once there he went to the fountain and scrubbed the dried blood off of his hands. The he sat down to wait. Octavious waited for what seemed like years to him and as soon as he saw the guard stroll into the Hall of Miniatures he stood up and went to the edge of his diorama.

"So how is he?" Octavious asked Larry.

"Doing better," the night guard replied. "I wrapped up his side and made a sling for his arm."

"Can I see him?"

"Yeah."

Larry held out his hand and the Roman General got on. They arrived at the security office in about two minutes. The guard set the Roman down a few feet from Jedediah's bed.

"It's almost dawn, I have to go and make sure everyone is back where they supposed to be," Larry said. "You stay here and watch him.

Octavious nodded.

The General heard the door slam shut as he walked over to Jed.

"I'm so sorry, Jed"

"I'm sorry too," the cowboy said as his sky blue eyes fluttered open. "You're a great leader, Octavious."

"So are you, Jedediah."

"Octavious"

"Yes."

"You really shouldn't be trusted with sharp objects."

The General laughed at that and pulled Jed into a hug, and they knew both knew they would be friends forever.

**Hope you enjoyed it! And do you see that magical button at the bottom of the page? Click it and see what happens!**


End file.
